


This is my Fault

by Pieri_Ale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Steve Rogers broke it, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers is a dick, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: Al final de cuentas, había sido culpa de ella que el corazón de Tony se terminara de romper / Basado el los trailer de Civil War (No en la película) menciones de Stony y alusiones de Stucky





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el primer tráiler que salió de Civil War. La película no tiene efecto alguno sobre este one shot. Solo el tráiler así como los comentarios que salieron sobre lo que ocurriría.

Ella lo mira sin expresión alguna. Mira su rostro bañado en llanto, escucha su balbuceo lleno de lamentos, huele como todo el alcohol parece concentrarse en aquel espacio, siente su mano aferrándose a la suya como si de un salvavidas se tratara, y puede saborear el hierro en su sangre por lo fuerte que está mordiendo su lengua para no gritar.

La última vez que lo vio de esa forma fue cuando Virginia “Pepper” Potts le termino porque no soportaba ser la novia de un súper héroe y porque no le haría elegir entre ser Iron Man o Tony Stark.

Pepper había destrozado a Tony con una sola frase…pero Steve estuvo ahí para recoger los pedazos y volverlos a juntar. Steve había sido quien se encargó de volver a la vida al enérgico genio. Steve logro que su corazón sanara lo suficiente para entregarlo otra vez bajo la promesa de cuidarlo por siempre.

Entonces Steve Rogers, el siempre honesto Capitán América, quien está casi puesto en un pedestal para honrar las buenas virtudes del mundo…destruyo todo su trabajo en el momento en que decidió que su viejo amigo valía más que el corazón que juro proteger.

No importaron las explicaciones de Tony, no importaba que el genio trataba de hacerle entender que lo único que harían seria juzgar a Bucky como mera formalidad antes de entregarlo a custodia de SHIELD para que pueda terminar de recuperarse. No importo que gritara que era una fachada de justicia para todas las vidas inocentes que tomo.

 

**_“Asesino niños Steve, niños que solo estaban en el lugar y momento equivocado”_ **

**_“Mato a Jarvis”_ **

**_“¡Mato a mi madre! Si hubiera matado solo al bastardo de Howard no importaría. Pero la mato a ella que no tenía culpa alguna salvo la de permanecer en un matrimonio que la marchito con rapidez”_ **

**_“¡Maldita sea Steve! Soy tu puto novio, puedo pagar a los abogados que quieras si quieres estar seguro de que lo liberaran después”_ **

 

Pero Steve se había negado a escuchar las palabras de Tony. Se negó a ver el dolor en esos ojos marrones que días antes había adorado. No importo que Tony al final le suplicara porque no los dividiera, que no intentara llevarse a su pequeña familia.

Steve simplemente no escucho y se fue llevándose a Clint, Wanda y Sam con él. Trato de llevarla a ella también pero Natasha no iba a abandonar a Tony, ella no iba a dejar de lado al hombre que a pesar de haberlo espiado, abrió su casa para ella dándole seguridad y nuevos juguetes con los cuales mantenerse a salvo en las misiones.

Ella sabía que la única razón por la que Clint se iba era porque alguien tendría que para a Steve si se salía de control. Sam era leal a Steve y Wanda no había superado su odio a Tony.

Así que Natasha solo puede apretar su mano para que Tony sepa que está ahí, que no lo ha abandonado mientras le deja llorar en su hombro.

 

_-Prometió que nunca se iría. ¡Lo prometió!-_ sollozó Tony aferrándose a Natasha

_-Lo sé-_ contesta ella envolviéndolo en la seguridad de sus brazos _-Lo sé…_

 

Natasha solo puede pensar en lo horrible que sería los días siguientes para Tony. Porque la lucha se acercaba cada vez más.

Pero la horrorizada termina siendo ella cuando días más tarde es Tony quien termina en el suelo mientras el Capitán América (Aquel a quien no le gustan los matones) y su soldado mascota no le dan tregua entre golpe y golpe. Es ella quien termina saltando en medio evitando que el soldado de invierno arranque el reactor del traje de Iron Man. Es ella quien mira a Steve como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

Así que ella le pide a gritos que mire a su alrededor. Que se toma la molestia de observar todo el caos que ha creado por un hombre que nunca volvería a ser quien era.

 

_-Bucky es mi amigo-_ dice Steve mirando fijamente a la espía _-Él siempre significo todo para mí. No puedo permitir lo que quieren hacer._

_-Tony era más que un amigo…y casi permites que lo maten-_ responde ella activando el código de FRIDAY para el piloto automático _-es curioso que no te gusten los matones cuando eres el mayor de ellos._

 

Y diciendo eso la armadura sale volando con ella a cuestas.

Más tarde, mientras sostiene a un lloroso y alcoholizado genio, no puede evitar pensar que gran parte de lo sucedido había sido culpa de ella.

Porque había sido ella quien convenció al viejo soldado de intentar crear un nuevo futuro junto al ingeniero. Había sido ella quien le hizo creer a Tony que entregar su corazón a Steve sería una de las mejores decisiones de su vida.

Porque había sido ella quien se dio cuenta de lo mucho que afectaba la aparición de Bucky Banners a Steve y no hizo nada para tratar de solucionarlo.

Ilusamente creyó que Steve se preocuparía por un tiempo antes de pedirle a Tony que lo contacte con los mejores especialistas para ayudar a Bucky con su lavado de cerebro…pero eso no fue lo paso.

Lo único que paso fue que el corazón de Tony fue arrancado, literalmente, por los supersoldados.

Y eso era algo que siempre pesaría sobre su cabeza.

Porque todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa.


End file.
